Liza Ortiz/Season 1/The Good Man
At The Military Hospital Dr Exner is talking to someone on the radio, listing the people she has for evacuation, patients and staff. She is visibly relieved when she gets confirmation that transport is on the way and then also gets an ETA of 0215. She tells her staff that Edwards Air Force Base has room for them and that critical cases will be flying. Liza wants to know what arrangements there are for Chris, and wants Travis as well. No one else though. Dr. Exner agrees. Exner and Liza go up on the roof and look out at the compound, they can hear the helicopters but there's also firing, shouting and the growls of the infected. Exner looks scared, she knows that the Chinook won't land if the crew know the area is compromised. She goes back down into the building with Liza following her. Exner contacts the crew of the Chinook she can see hovering above the compound by radio. She asks what the delay is and says that the compound is secure. The crew know, can probably see, that she's not telling the truth and aren't about to land. Exner makes her decision and sends her staff out to the waiting ground transports, saying that she will "take care" of the patients herself. The only patients left appear to be the critical ones. She watches the big twin rotor military helicopter fly off and then tells Liza to go. "Run!" she says. Liza goes. Travis is following the directions through the building that Adams gave to him, a checkpoint and a sign marked Administration. Liza finds her way outside using her pass key. It's chaotic and frightening, the dead are pushing at the fence while the soldiers shoot ineffectually through it, not generally aiming for the heads and weakening the fence as well. The dead break through at several points and Liza has an opportunity to get onto one of the trucks taking people to Edwards. She refuses and starts to make her way back inside. On the way she sees a young African American soldier attacked by an infected man who bites the solder on the neck. The soldier draws his sidearm, puts the Infected man down and tries to stop the bleeding. He runs over to a helicopter which has its rotors turning and appears to ask the crew for help. He then goes past them, down the side of the helicopter and attempts to run under the tail. The tail rotor, almost invisible while turning, esp in the dark, strikes his head and kills him instantly. There's a major breakthrough at the fence, resulting in a sentry tower falling down. The dead pour through and Liza runs for the building. Liza, working her way through the buildingWe see Liza running up behind them. She tries her pass card over and over in the card reader until it works and the doors open in time to let Nick and Strand get through. There's not time to shut them to block the dead though and they follow the group down the stairs. They pass through a kitchen that's been abandoned 1/2 way through preparing a meal, Liza leading the way. An infected man leaps out and grabs her. She is in real trouble until Ofelia steps up and despatches the Infected man with her heavy bolt cutters. They all fight well - Madison with her hammer, Daniel with Adams' pistol and Travis with the butt of the shotgun. Liza and Ofelia, in particular, are an effective team. Leaving the kitchen, Daniel leads the way through a locker room and stops to ask Liza where Griselda is. Liza tells him his wife is dead. Ofelia stops to talk to her as well. Daniel accepts what Liza says but Ofelia becomes angry and wants to see her mother's body. Daniel tries to dissuade her but in the end it takes Liza saying "There's nothing left to see" to convince her. Liza leads the way into the hospital ward area. The bodies of the critical patients are on the beds, each neatly tagged and each with a wound from the captive bolt device in the centre of their foreheads. Bethany Exner is still there, having taken care of her patients in the only way left to her. She is sitting and staring at nothing. Madison scavenges drugs while Liza asks Exner for the way out. Exner eventually tells her the way but refuses to go with them because there's "nowhere to go to". As the families leave Bethany Exner picks up the captive bolt device again and looks at it. As they go where Dr. Exner has told them, Strand suggests to Madison that they go to his house, that he has supplies and is prepared. As they leave the building, they see what's left of the bodies that have been incinerated. Ofelia and Daniel in particular are badly affected by the sight of the pile of ash, bones, partially burnt bodies, and the bulldozer that was used to move it all around. Back in the underground car park Travis calls out for Chris. They see that the car is not there and get louder, causing Daniel to tell them to be quiet and not attract the dead. Travis shoves him out of the way and ignores him. Alicia and Chris appear from a door at the far end of the car park. Travis, Madison and Liza greet their children while Ofelia sinks down to the floor with her back to a pillar, drained. Daniel calls out "We must go now". Andrew Adams appears, with a pistol and says "Salazar!". He points the weapon at Daniel and Ofelia gets up to intervene. She talks to him and tries to stop it escalating further until Andrew suddenly changes aim and shoots Ofelia instead. Travis, overcome with rage and guilt, leaps on Adams and hits him over and over. We hear Liza say to Ofelia and Daniel - "It's ok." but Travis doesn't hear and doesn't stop. The whole group are stunned by his reaction which doesn't stop until Madison tells Travis to leave him, even Daniel does not intervene when Madison gets Travis to stop. Adams is badly beaten but still alive. with no problems]] The two cars, Madison's car in front, are on an almost deserted stretch of road. Daniel, Ofelia and Liza are in the back of Travis' pickup. Chris is in the front with Travis driving. Madison is driving her car with Alicia in the passenger seat and Strand in the back. They are discussing the best route to take to the sea; they pass some (undead) pedestrian traffic but see little else. Two of the main office blocks in the city are burning. They turn left off the main road and onto the concreted LA river. There's very little water and no traffic at all. They pass a crashed and burnt out military helicopter with a badly burnt but still active Infected man or woman struggling to get at them from the wreckage. It takes them to Strand's home with no problems. Strand lets them into the property with a code. They all go in, Liza and Daniel helping Ofelia who, while she is walking, is obviously in a lot of pain. Strand's home is beautiful and looks very expensive; you can hear the sea and the sea gulls as you walk up to the house. Strand lets them in the front door asks them to help themselves to food. The group are very wary as they enter. Daniel, Ofelia and Liza go to sit in a family area. Chris and Alicia get a drink of water and Madison and Nick are outside, looking at the sea and talking. Liza gives Daniel a bag of medical supplies and tells him how to care for Ofelia's injury. She is reassuring and they thank her. After speaking to the Salazars, she finds Chris in the kitchen and tells him that Ofelia will be ok, and that she loves him. As they hug Madison can see from Liza's face over Chris' shoulder that there's something badly wrong. She's tearful as she walks away and Chris looks puzzled, but not concerned. Madison is worried and follows Liza out of the house and to the cliff path, after a few moments Travis follows Madison. Liza has worked her way down to the rocks by the sea with Madison still following. Madison runs to catch up and Liza turns back to her when she calls. Madison asks what is wrong and Liza shows her that she's been bitten or badly scratched, just over her right hip. Madison asks what they can do and Liza tells her there's nothing and shows her the gun she has tucked into waist of her scrubs. Madison tries to argue with her, and when Liza asks here to do it for her says that Liza can't ask that of her. Liza calmly points out that Madison had asked the same thing of her a few days before. And Liza echoes what Madison said when she asked. "Don't make Travis do it. It'll break him." Liza is very calm and persistent, even joking with her; Madison eventually takes the pistol from her, just as Travis arrives. Travis asks what is going on, he sees the pistol. Madison tells him that Liza is bitten and infected. Travis says it's ok, that they have medications now but Liza tells him otherwise. She tells him that nothing will work, that she's seen what will happen and that she doesn't want it. She tells him that everyone turns, no matter what the cause of death, and that the infection from a bite is not treatable. She convinces him eventually, and he takes the pistol from Madison. Nick and Strand are still looking through the binoculars, Daniel is in the lounge with his daughter. Chris and Alicia are eating what look like Popsicles when they hear the shot; they race down to the beach. Category:Character Episode Plot Articles